Darnell Thompson
Biography Darnell Thomson was raised by two different families; the one that gave birth to him and then there are the ones from the neighborhood that cared for him. His parents worked hard to provide him with the most they could but Darnell took what he could and never thanked anyone for it as his friends would call them "providers" rather than parents. His street family was, in fact, a gang that didn't really go around looting and shooting others but rather the ones who would talk a lot of smack to others and the occasional fight breaks out. And all though he was one of them, he refused to get matching ink tattoos with them not out of being too good for them or being a "good boy" for his parents, but because he had a fear of needles that earned him the nickname "Scary D" and it stook for the rest of his elementary and high school days. Darnell would spend his class days writing and it was one of the few things he was good at. Short stories, essays, and even song lyrics were all his jam and it even made his teachers proud of him. Though he never would apply it to anything else but to music. After school, he would ditch his homework to head over to his friend's place and they would compete to find out who wrote the best lyrics for the day. His parents would scold him and tell him that education was more important than acting like a hoodlum. They would fight every week and he would hide in his room with tears in his eyes saying the same mantra every time; "Once you sign a contract and make that paper, they'll see and then they'll be sorry." Eleanor 3 Darnell graduated and the second he did, his parents got him an apartment out of town and told him to start working as no college was going to enroll a C minus student. Darnell worked the fast-food circuits and never made it more than a year at any place. He would be tardy, leave the line so he could write some lyrics that came to his head or ditch work to head over to some open mic night to show off his skills to a dozen people. The only experience he got being part of the music industry was being a background character for a few gangster videos but was even asked to leave that after he tried to upstage the main talent on camera. He saved his money and got time in a recording studio where he cut together a demo and started by trying to pass them out and sell them outside of mini-marts and grocery stores thinking that all the big timers frequent the dollar stores. And as luck would have it, one did. He was approached by a man who handed his business card and went by the name Flake who said that he was looking for some new talent for his upstarting record label. It was the moment he was looking for and Darnell was one step closer to realizing his dream. Of course, Flake told him that they needed to work on his sound and find his style, but time was an old friend of his and he had plenty of it. He now looks forward to his big break and the day he could roll up in a shiny limo to his parent's place to tell them that he finally made without their help. More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts *Darnel's family are dentists and hoped that Darnell would follow in the family business. *Despite being part of a gang, Darnell never threw a punch in his life and considers himself a pacifist. *The name of his first demo is called "Minumum Wage, Minimum Effort" and it talks about the struggled he faced working in the fast-food industry. *Despite signing with Flake's label, he has made only three songs; "From Mud to Gold", "Trash Talker" and "They Call Me D (and You All Know Why)".